Scootaloo's Punch-Out!
by Vultarian01
Summary: Scootaloo is an up-and-coming boxer looking to aim for the top of the World Video Boxing Association. Along with the support of her coach, Iron Will, she'll meet and face many other strong and strange boxers in the ring, making both friends and enemies along the way. She may be small, but she plans on making a big impact. Now ring the bell and watch the fists fly! (EQG Human)
1. Foot in the Door

**Greetings. I am Vultarian01. Bet it's been a while since you've seen me type that up, huh? Not that I can blame you. I actually have a job now, and even though I still _kinda_ want to keep CCPW alive, I've mostly lost interest in it. I'm not sure what I'll do with it, but for now, I kinda want to focus on this. What is this, you may ask? It's basically Punchout Wii, but with MLP characters. **

**I watched playthroughs of the game and really loved it, and then I read 's Punchout Fanfiction story and loved it too. In fact, it's what lead me to deciding to take a hand at this kind of story as well. I have to work, as well as do other things, so I cannot promise frequent updates to this fic, but I'll certainly try when I can. This is a much more casual story for me to write, and I think it'll benefit me greater this way. But without further ado, I should just let you read my first chapter of Scootaloo's Punch-Out! Danke.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MLP or any of its respective characters. I also do not out PunchOut! or any of ITS licences as well. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was dawn in the city of Cloudesdale, Equestria. Though it would be easier to tell if the clouds were not blanketing the sky to keep away the daybreak. It was common to have cloudy weather here, though. They named the city Cloudesdale for a reason, and not just because it was located at higher altitudes than most normal Equestrian cities. You would have to wait until later in the morning before the sun would light up the clouds, acting as a large white light in place of the sun. And the sun doesn't even come out until the afternoon times. But before then, the citizens would have to brave the often harsher elements that the climate has to offer, including heavy rain, thick fog, and heavy snowfall depending on the season. But for a certain young girl, that didn't bother her at all. The often damp air helped cool her off as she ran down the street.

' _Ugh, I can't believe I didn't restart my alarm last night! Hopefully Coach Will won't have a cow,'_ Scootaloo thought as she huffed, dashing down the sidewalk in her full grey tracksuit and green sneakers. She was careful to jump over some of the broken cracks that elevated parts of the concrete sidewalk, which have caused her many a bloodied nose in the past. There was also the daily obstacle of Mr. Steel Feather on this street taking his bloodhound out to pee on the fire hydrant. But of course, Scootaloo was in a rush, so she quickly jumped onto the hydrant the dog was peeing on and then jump off onto the other side. Scootaloo had done this before, and like the many other times she did this, the dog stopped what it was doing to start barking at her as she ran off.

"Dang it, Scootaloo, why can't you just walk around me like a normal person?!" The angry old man yelled out, a shaking fist held in the air.

"Sorry, Mr. Steel, but I can't stay and chat! I'll give Rusty a dog treat later, 'kay?!" Scootaloo yelled over her shoulder before hurrying off, leaving the ranting old man and his howling hound behind. They wouldn't have to do this all the time if he didn't always walk his dog so early in the morning.

Suddenly, Scootaloo heard the low ruble of thunder from up above. Looking up, she realized that the clouds have gotten darker as opposed to brightening up as they would usually start doing around this point. Her fears were soon realized as rain drops started hitting her face. But it was a light shower right now, and the gym wasn't but two streets away. Maybe Scootaloo could make it.

* * *

The inside of the Willpower Boxing Gym lit up, the electricity making the old fluorescent tube lights flicker before retaining a dim glow apart from one which died out a long time ago.

"Hmm! Iron Will needs to change that light! Eventually." The large, greyish blue-skinned man said to himself in the third person. He then ignored the light, as he usually did, and decided to take a small stroll around the gym while stroking his black and pointy van dyke beard. Iron Will wore a large red collar shirt, though even then it wasn't big enough and snugged itself tightly around his large, muscular upper body. It was tucked into his khaki brown shorts, which were also tight around his hips, but he didn't mind. Better than pants. At least this way he could get a breeze going through his rather hairy legs. For shoes he wore black and grey sneakers.

The inside of the gym was pretty much one big room with very few others aside from the bathrooms, the lockers, and a single office closed off by a door with the office sign spelling out "IRON WILL" in black lettering. As far as dusty old boxing gyms go, it looked relatively decent despite its rusty grey walls and its once white floors now faded into a light brown hue. The large room had a boxing ring, of course, but it also had treadmills, weights, and weight-lifting benches. It naturally had boxing equipment from speed bags to your good old punching bags as well, but most of were taped and look like they had beaten to death. Saying it like that one would think that means they were used quite regularly. And they were, but not by most people. The gym had seen better times, and now Iron Will hardly has anyone willing to attend his boxing classes. Not to say that he didn't teach anyone, though. In fact, there's one little lady in particular that he's been training himself. And Iron Will had her to thank for his equipment taking the beating that they have.

"Where is she anyway? Iron Will told that girl to be here on time." Iron Will said aloud in his gruff, masculine voice. His pupil should have been here by now, and he had some very big news for her too. He looked out one of the gym windows, seeing that the rain had started pouring down with flash's of lightning in the background.

 _*BAM!*_

"I'M HERE!"

Iron Will heard the front double doors slam open and turned around. It was Scootaloo drenched in water, part of her wet hair stuck against her forehead.

"Scootaloo! Where have you been?!" Iron Will demanded, looking at his watch, "Iron Will thought he told you to be here at one o' clock sharp, and you're thirty minutes late!" he snorted and crossed his arms.

Scootaloo panted, blowing some of the water out of her face as she wiped her cerise hair back, "Sorry, Coach Will, but my alarm clock didn't go off this morning, and I had to skip breakfast just to get here THIS fast," she sighed, holding out her arms and seeing that her tracksuit was dripping water all over the floor.

Iron Will let out a groan, scratching his black hair which was slicked down on all sides, but didn't reach much further past his temples. He grabbed one of the white towels hung on one of the ropes of the big boxing ring in the middle of the room. He then walked over to Scootaloo and tossed it to her. She caught it and started drying her dripping wet head.

"Why don't you go in the back and change out of those clothes, eh Scootaloo?" said Iron Will, going over to one of the maintenance carts and taking out a mop. Scootaloo's eyebrow raised in confusion.

"You're not going to make me mop?" she asked, used to Iron Will making her clean her messes as well as most of the gym. As Coach Will had said to her a long time ago: "Mop it out before you sock it out!"

"No, not this time," Iron Will answered as he brought the mop to the double door entrance, beginning to dry mop the trail of water that she had left, "Iron Will is actually in a particularly good mood today believe it or not."

Scootaloo finished drying her hair and looked curiously at her coach. "Why? Did anyone new actually come to work out here this week?" she knew the answer would be no, as it usually was, but Scootaloo couldn't really think of much else that would make her coach specifically happy enough to clean something up himself.

"Iron Will'll tell you when you get changed," he said, waving her to leave, "And be quick about it, too. You're making a puddle."

Scootaloo shrugged and quickly left for the locker rooms, her shoes squeaking as she walked along the floor. It had been over half a year since the first time she had been told to go to the locker rooms to change. Aside from her not having to clean up the gym today, everything else seemed to start out as normal. She would go change, do some exercises while lifting a few weights, and then start her actual training session. She had been under the tutelage of her coach, Iron Will, since the beginning when she begged him to give her private boxing lessons. Scootaloo has since then become his "Prized Pupil" as he called her. Scootaloo thought of it as a bit of an exaggeration, as her Coach often liked to do. But she really had improved in her craft a lot since she started, and Coach Will was the one she had to thank for it all.

Scootaloo finished changing out of her wet clothes and dried the rest of her body off. Then she opened her locker and took out her boxing garb before putting it on. She looked at her reflection in the full body mirror and smiled. She had on a light orange, loose-fitting tank top that was tucked into her light brown, knee-length boxing trunks with a red waistband and red stripes on the sides. Underneath her tank top was a grey sports bra, and to finish off the look she laced on her light orange boots reaching to the middle of her calves. But then again, the look of a boxer is never truly finished without the boxing gloves, which Scootaloo had fixed onto her hands and were red in color.

" _Looking good,"_ Scootaloo thought to herself, throwing a few imaginary punches while admiring her outfit. This wasn't the outfit she always trained in. She had grown a little bit over half of this past year and had to trade up for slightly bigger threads. Her body acquired more muscle definition and tone through her training, which was a far cry from the stringy body she used to have. Her hair also grew, but it stopped around the base of her neck, and she gave herself some sideswept bangs along with the corners of the bottom of her hair curling forward around the bottom of her neck as well. A little more feminine than it was when she was a kid, but it still kept the tomboyish flare that she liked.

Knowing that Coach Will was probably done mopping up all that water, Scootaloo took off her gloves and revealed her taped up knuckles. She tied the strings connected to her gloves together before walking out of the locker rooms and meeting up with him near the side of the ring.

"Scootaloo!" Iron Will shouted with his large and admittedly infectious smile, pointing a finger at her, "You ready for what Iron Will has in store for you today?!"

Scootaloo smirked, clenching her fists and throwing them up, "Yep, I'm ready for another day of training, Coach! Bring it!"

"Iron Will admires your energy, kid," said Iron Will, "But that wasn't what he was referring to."

Wait, what was he talking about? Then Scootaloo remembered. "Oh! You said you needed to tell me something?"

Iron Will smiled as he reached into his back pocket and took out a small, unassuming white envelope and handing it to Scootaloo. She grabbed it and began to inspect it. It didn't seem anything special until she looked at the front of the envelope, which was sealed closed with a symbol of two boxing gloves in front of a gold star. Scootaloo's eyes widened in absolute shock, and without further moment's notice, she tore the envelope open and took out its contents. It was a short letter addressed to her by the World Video Boxing Association!

" _Dear Scootaloo,_

 _We have received notice about your notice into receiving entry into the WVBA (World Video Boxing Association), and have been looking into your background and references. Upon reviewing you and your performance, it is clear to us that you show significant talent and excellent work ethic as a boxer. As well, you will be delighted to know that you have met the appropriate requirements for entry."_

Scootaloo stared at this piece of paper for what felt like an hour, barely remembering how to breathe. Was this a dream? No, this couldn't be a dream otherwise Coach Will would've yelled at her to wake up by now. Scootaloo felt an explosion of joy in her heart as her mouth opened into the widest smile she's ever had. She let out a loud gasp.

"No, wait, not yet!" Iron Will said before taking some cotton balls out of his pockets and shoving them into his ears, "Okay, go ahead."

Scootaloo let out a high-pitched, girly squeal loud enough to probably agitate Mr. Steel Feather's bloodhound several streets down. The small girl threw the letter in the air and started cheering and jumping up and down.

"OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOOOOOOOSH! THEY LET ME IN! THEY LET ME IN! I'M GOING TO BE IN THE WVBA! YES! YES! YEEEEES!" Scootaloo could cry she was so happy right now. It's been her dream to get into the WVBA for so long.

"HA HA HA HA HA! It's about time, huh Scootaloo?!" Iron Will exclaimed proudly, enjoying the more excited side of his student's personality. Iron Will was suddenly thrown onto his back, Scootaloo on top of him. She was so happy that she had tackled him into a hug, and they both lay on the floor just laughing together. Eventually, Scootaloo did release her coach from the hug and sat on her knees in joyous disbelief.

"I can't believe that I'm finally IN, Coach Will!" she squeed while her coach sat up and took the cotton balls out of his ears. Suddenly, it hit her. "Wait, I didn't send the WVBA any notices. I never even called them."

Iron Will stood himself up, dusting off his shoulders before placing his hands behind his back. "That, my friend, is because Iron Will filed your entry on your behalf. And Iron Will even gave them his personal recommendation."

Scootaloo looked bewildered by this information. "Y-You did?! But why?! I mean, I'm DEFINITELY not complaining, Coach, but I thought you said that I wouldn't be able to try entering the WVBA until you thought I was ready. You don't think this is too sudden?"

Iron Will nodded thoughtfully. "Scootaloo, I've been training you for quite some time now, and have seen all the progress you have made."

Scootaloo knew her coach was being serious when he starts using "I's" in his sentences.

"And within that time, you have exceeded the expectations I have out upon you," Iron Will continued, "from the basics to the technicals, you've knocked them all out. Along with every other opponent that I've set you up against. To say that you've impressed me simply doesn't do it justice."

Scootaloo blushed, scratching the back of her head and looking away. "Awe, shucks…"

"So believe me when I say that you ARE ready to take on the WVBA! You got the talent, you got the fortitude, but most importantly you got the heart of a champion!" said Iron Will, flexing before pointing at her with both hands.

"So you really believe in me, Iron Will?!" Scootaloo asked, stars in her eyes.

"I do, Scootaloo," Iron Will said earnestly, "Otherwise I wouldn't have even considered this. But the real question is, do you believe in yourself?"

Scootaloo already knew the answer to that one. "Well, Duh!"

"Iron Will knew you'd say that," he said with a chuckle, "By the way, there's probably more on that letter you need to read."

"Oh!" Scootaloo completely forgot that she tossed the letter aside in her episode. She found it on the ground and quickly retrieved it, reading the rest of it, "It says that I need to be at the WVBA Minor Circuit Headquarters in Manehattan to register myself personally with some booking staff before starting my first fight. Then it goes on to list stuff about transportation options and whatever…"

"Well you won't have to worry about that," said Iron Will, "Iron Will's already made arrangements for our flight to Manehattan two days from now, as well as rented us a motel. So you got some packing to when you get home, kiddo."

"I guess I do, don't I?" Scootaloo mused, her smile never once fading, "Wow, I can't believe this is happening. This is going to be so epic!"

"OH YEEEAH!" Iron Will yelled, flexing his biceps and posing without any particular reason, "Let's get this thing started hooooot!"

"Yeah- oh…" Scootaloo suddenly felt her stomach rumble, and she clutched her belly, "Awe man… I forgot I didn't eat breakfast…"

Iron Will let out a gutty laugh, "No need to fret, my friend. Iron Will's got a new product he just whipped up that'll be sure to not only fill you up, but give you more muscle that even a roided out professional wrestler would call excessive!" he suddenly took out a protein bar wrapped in silver with the words "Iron Will Protein Power!" on it along with a picture of himself giving a thumbs up on it **(In game, he's looking at you)** , "This is the Iron Will Protein Power Bar! And that's power bar with an exclamation point 'cause periods are for scrubs, and question marks are for the weak! But you don't have to be either of those things if you have this quintessence of protein-packed perfection in your hands for just two dollars a bar!"

"Uh, Coach?"

"And for a limited time offer, you can get a pack of Iron Will Protein Power Bars in a box for a quarter-off price of seven dollars and seventy-five cents! If that's not a good deal then quite frankly Iron Will has to question your sanity!"

"Coach."

"But you know what? Iron Will's willing to ignore your mental health issues for the time being and will advise you to order now for a chance to win a copy of one of Iron Will's assertiveness training DVDs: "The Bending of Will" with no hidden expenses as well as free shipping and handling-"

"COACH!"

Iron Will snapped out of his focus. "What?"

"You're advertising your products to the lockers again," said Scootaloo, giving her coach a weird look.

Iron Will took a closer look and realized that he was, indeed, advertising his protein bar to the slightly rusted lockers. He shrugged it off, however, and tossed the bar to Scootaloo. Scootaloo started eating the bar.

"How's about Iron Will gets you something from his fridge before we start training?" Iron Will offered.

Scootaloo, finishing the bar and tossing it in the trash, nods. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Scootaloo and Iron Will head to his office for some food, but after that it was back to training for Scootaloo. She certainly did not mind, though. In fact, now that she's going to be entering the WVBA she's more excited for training than she's ever been in a very long time. She'll have to make the most of it before her fist ever WVBA fight in the Minor Circuit. Scootaloo couldn't lie to herself and say she wasn't a little uneasy about being so unexpectedly thrust into this. But she knew she could do this. Coach Will said it himself that she can do this. She'll work her way up the ranks, one boxer at a time, and become the champion she's always wanted to be.

 _'Look out World Video Boxing Association,'_ she thought with determination, ' _Scootaloo's going to knock you down for the count!'_

* * *

 **I know it's not a boxing chapter, but I hope you liked it. This is more of a setup chapter, and I;'m not sure how long the chapters will be, but _probably_ no longer than this. We'll see. Anyway, thank you for reading, leave a review if you wish, and enjoy the rest of your day. Arevoir. **


	2. Iron Will's Punch-Out!

**Greetings. I am Vultarian01. I apologize for not updating this fic in a while, but I was busy with work and I also had some difficulties on how to set this chapter up and making sure it's accurate to how I envisioned this game would play out. But I'll go into detail about that in a second. For now, prepare for what will hopefully be the only long author's note in this fic.**

 **Like I've said in my last chapter, the Punch-Out! fanfic that made me want to do this was Vile . EXE's Punch-Out! Second Round. I wanted to use the same bolded format that he used in his fanfic because I thought it kept things organized very well. I even asked his permission, and he said it was okay, I tried putting my own tweaks into them, though. For example, using percentages instead of fractions for displaying stamina. While I do think the fractions are visually appealing, I think percentages present more functional purposes on top of looking appealing. Especially since I did use math for calculating damage and such. It's more precise to show what percent of health is left than displaying a complicated fraction people might have to look up for clarity after all. Hopefully I've made my point clear, and I'll just let you enjoy reading the newest chapter of this fanfic. Read the disclaimers first, though. Danke.**

 **[DISCLAIMER: Iron Will's Punch-Out! is an optional tutorial fight (In Game) with three different settings: Warm-Up, Training, and Sparring. Despite any wording in this chapter, this fight's difficulty has been set on Training. Furthermore, despite this fight being optional, I have decided to make this the second chapter for story structuring purposes.]**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MLP:FIM or any of its respective characters. I also do not own Punch-Out! and any of Nintendo's licences either. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Boxer Stats: Scootaloo**

 **Height: 5'1"**

 **Weight: 106 lbs.**

 **Age: 17**

 **Birthplace: Ponyville, Equestria**

We find Scootaloo inside the gym's old and beaten-looking boxing ring, her gloves strapped on as she loosened her shoulders and sat on a stool in her corner. Across from her was her coach, Iron Will, still wearing his red collar shirt. But this time, Iron Will also had on black boxing shorts, worn grey sneakers, and black boxing gloves.

"You ready to get started, Scootaloo?" Iron Will asked, walking out of his corner to the center of the ring.

Scootaloo did a spit take outside the boxing ring before punching her gloves together, "I'm ready for ya, big guy!" she made her way to ring center, keeping herself and her coach a small distance apart from each other.

The small girl looked up at the man, a part of his head casting a shadow because of the lights displayed above the ring. The rest of the building's lights were turned off to accentuate this, as the two of them wanted to block out as many outside distractions as possible for this session. After all, tomorrow is when the two of them head off to the Minor Circuit, and Scootaloo wanted one more practice bout before she got into an official WVBA ring. Iron Will had been training her like a maniac since yesterday and up till this point hadn't let up on it. While the work was grueling, Scootaloo nonetheless felt appreciative of it. No pain, no gain as they say.

"Alright, Scootaloo, listen up!" said Iron Will, holding his arms behind his back, "As you know, I just so happened to be a former Heavyweight Boxing Champion during my time at the WVBA."

"I know," said Scootaloo, "you made sure to mention it in the tag line of the autobiography you tried to make once."

"First of all, I thought we were never going to speak of that again," said Iron Will, looking defeated before getting serious again, "Secondly, that's beside the point."

"Then why'd you bring it up?" Scootaloo countered with a knowing smirk.

"I- Becau- you kno-," Iron Will struggled to find an immediate comeback, emphasized by the visible irritation on his face, "don't go messing with me!"

Scootaloo winked in response, which did make Iron Will crack a small smile even if he didn't want to show it.

" _Anyway_ , the point Iron Will was going to make is that he has experience with the Association, and can tell you first hand the unique challenges he had to face in order to crawl his way up from the bottom of the barrel to the top of the class," said Iron Will, beginning to pace in front of Scootaloo, "You need to be prepared for anything and everything your opponents throw at you. And since this'll be your first WVBA fight, they'll be eager to break you in. Especially if your first opponent is some cocky punk looking to welcome the new kid to the circuits with their first loss."

Scootaloo was aware of this, but didn't let it bother her. "Yeah, I know. They'll take one look at me and assume I'm weak, not realizing that I already knocked them down for the ten-count."

Iron Will ceased his pacing, standing in front of Scootaloo once again. "If they're dumb enough to underestimate you, yes. But Iron Will's seen his share of competent fighters, and even more so his share of stranger ones. You don't know what kind of challenges you'll face, but if you've got willpower and keep a level head, Iron Will is confident you'll push on through to victory. Ya dig, Scootaloo?"

Scootaloo confirmed her understanding with a nod. "Yeah, I dig."

Iron Will got into position. Since he pretty much towered over her, Iron Will raised his gloves to around the bottom of his chest to align more with Scootaloo's head. "And with that out of the way, we'll begin the session immediately!"

Scootaloo put up her dukes. "Bring it, Coach!"

* * *

 **Boxer Stats: Iron Will**

 **Height: 6'7"**

 **Weight: 289 lbs**

 **Age: 39**

 **Birthplace: Whinnyapolis, Equestria**

 _*Pre-fight Slideshow*_

Scene 1: Iron Will in his office looking over some old pictures of himself when he was a young boxing champion in the WVBA.

Scene 2: Iron Will looking over his shoulder with interest, seeing an orange-skinned girl come in with a friendly wave.

Scene 3: Iron Will training her which included making her lifting weights, hitting speed bags, and even boxing with him as shown by her punching him in the stomach.

Scene 4: The girl laughing as Iron Will put her in a side headlock, giving her a playful noogie with a wide grin.

 _*End Slideshow*_

* * *

On the large chalkboard on the gym wall, "TUTORIAL" was chalked out in giant letters.

"Now then, Scootaloo," said Iron Will, "Answer this question: What do you say when you think you're getting backed into a corner, not feeling confident in your chances of victory?"

Scootaloo was asked this question every day since she started training, and by now knew the answer by heart. "Where there's a will, there's a way!"

"Correct! Then what do you do?"

"Go back to the basics?"

"Correct again!" Iron Will exclaimed, flexing his arms, "With that said, Iron Will's going to go over some basic controls. So get ready, cuz this is about to get META!"

' _Great,'_ Scootaloo thought to herself. Not even the second chapter andwe're already breaking the fourth wall. Guess some tropes will never die.

"It doesn't take an intelligent man to know that you need to know how to throw a punch in order to know how to box," Iron Will explained, "Let's start with jabs. Move the analog stick on your Nunchuk forward while shaking the Nunchuk for a left jab. For a right jab, move the analog stick forward again, but this time do it while shaking your Wii Remote for a right jab. Next are the hooks-"

"Hey!" Scootaloo suddenly interrupted, "Why didn't you show the players who're playing with their Wii Remotes sideways how to jab?"

"Well because, _Scootaloo,_ Iron Will likes to assume they player would want to play the Wii as to how it was intended," Iron Will explained, "That's how I play those Wii Sports games that are popular with the kids these days."

"Yeah, well I'm _pretty sure_ that the Wiimote wouldn't have that alternate play style if the Nunchuck was the only way to play," Scootaloo countered, "How about we just keep going and let the instruction display on the screen as we go?"

Iron Will thought about it, stroking his shin with his glove. "Hmm… you have a point. Iron Will says let's do that. Now we go on to the basics. Since it's been a while since we've been in a ring together, why don't you show me the strength you've accumulated since then?" Iron Will said, lowering his head a little as he opened his arms, "Let's start you off with a few warm-up punches. Iron Will wants to see you work those jabs!"

 **Wii Remote & Nunchuk: Move the analog stick (O) on your Nunchuk (V) forward while shaking the Nunchuk to perform a left jab (Advanced Controls: Press Z + shake Nunchuk (V)). To perform a right jab, move the analog stick forward again, but do it while shaking your Wii Remote (II) (Advanced Controls: Press B + shake Wii Remote (II)).**

 **Wii Remote (Sideways): Press up on the directional pad (+) while pressing the (1) button to perform a left jab. To perform a right jab, also press up on the directional pad (+), but press the (2) button instead.**

Scootaloo raised her gloves, willing to do what she was told. Iron Will was far from a pushover, so Scootaloo knew he could take some hits from her no problem. She jabbed Iron Will five times in the head, only made possible, or at least easier, by him lowering his head closer to her. "Augh! Augh! Err! Err! Gahh…!"

Iron Will shook his head, returning back from the reel. "That's the spirit! Now try some hooks!"

 **Wii Remote & Nunchuk: Shake your Nunchuk (V) to perform a left hook. To perform a right hook, shake your Wii Remote (II). **

**Wii Remote (Sideways): Press the (1) button to perform a left hook. To perform a right hook, press the (2) button.**

Scootaloo sent five hooks to Iron Will's very solid midsection, "Gahh! Gahh! Oof! Oof! Ooooo…!" Iron Will then stepped back to her center focus.

"Second to none, Scootaloo, second to one! Now, how about we test your speed a bit?" said Iron Will, "Iron Will's going to throw few punches, and he wants you to follow his instructions."

"Yes, sir!" Scootaloo took a deep breath, waiting in anticipation for the upcoming attacks. She was neither the biggest nor strongest boxer in the world, but what she lacked in brute force she felt more than made up for in agility.

Iron Will stood there in position for a moment before pulling his right arm back. "Dodge!"

 **Wii Remote & Nunchuk: Move the analog stick (O) to the left or right to dodge.**

 **Wii Remote (Sideways): Press the left or right sides of the directional pad (+) to dodge.**

Scootaloo, reacting quickly, sidestepped to the right, avoiding the jab flawlessly.

"Perfect!" said Iron Will. The large man then pulled his left arm back, somewhat extended outwards. "Duck!"

 **Wii Remote & Nunchuk: Move the analog stick (O) down to duck.**

 **Wii Remote (Sideways): Press down on the directional pad (+) to duck.**

Iron Will came at her with a hook, but Scootaloo ducked underneath it. "Excellent!"

A smug smile beamed across her face. "Yeah, I guess I'm just that goo-AUGH!"

While Scootaloo was humble bragging, Iron Will quickly reared back and jabbed Scootaloo in the face. The punch hurt, but Scootaloo knew he was holding back. If he wasn't, she was sure she would immediately be dead.

"Don't get too cocky, kiddo," said Iron Will, "That's the easiest way to get knocked down. Remember: Don't take time to boast, or your butt'll be toast."

Scootaloo curled her lip in annoyance, but sighed. "Sorry."

"That's okay, you just need to remember to block."

"Block?"

Iron Will reared his left arm back. "Block!"

 **Wii Remote & Nunchuk: Move the analog stick (O) up to block.**

 **Wii Remote (Sideways): Press up on the directional pad (+) to block.**

 **Note: Blocking an opponent's punch, or one of your punches being blocked by opponent reduces your heart count by 1.**

' _Oh, BLOCK!"_ Scootaloo raised her gloves in front of her face, successfully blocking the left jab.

"Nice work," Iron Will complimented, "Now that we've went over some of the basics, let's stop beating around the bush and get right to the fight, shall we? Let's see if you can try and knock me down." Iron Will said, "Keep it clean."

Scootaloo smiled and lightly slammed her gloves on top of his. "You got it."

Iron Will looked at the watch he had put on one of the wrists of his boxing gloves and set the alarm. "Round One!" He then did a spit take outside the ring. But unlike Scootaloo's spit take earlier, his was powerful enough to shoot in a straight line, striking the nearby boxing bell hard enough for it to make a distinctive _"Ding!"_ sound.

" _I probably shouldn't be jealous by that, but I surprisingly am,"_ Scootaloo mused before returning to her fighting stance, ready to begin.

 **Iron Will Stamina: 100% of Max**

 **Scootaloo Stamina: 100% of Max**

 **Round Time: 3:00**

 **Starting Heart Count: 15**

Iron Will pulled his right arm back. "Dodge this!" He then tried to send out a right jab to Scootaloo, but she easily sidestepped it. "Nice!" Scootaloo accepted the compliment before jabbing him once in the head, locking Iron Will into a stun with birds flying around his head. Scootaloo followed up with four fast hooks to his stomach, making him reel back at the end.

" _Okay, okay, let's keep it going!"_ Scootaloo thought, already feeling her adrenaline levels rising.

"Tuck and duck!" Iron Will yelled as he extended his left arm back, going for a hook. Scootaloo ducked, letting the hook soar right over her head. "Haha…!" Scootaloo jabbed Iron Will in the head once again, managing to sock his chin, following up with another four hooks to his stomach. Iron Will now pulled his left arm back this time. "Block to rock!" Iron Will sent out his left jab, but Scootaloo did what she was told and blocked it with her gloves. "Excellent!" One more hit to his head with another four gut punches following suit.

 **Iron Will Stamina: 75% of Max**

 **Round Time Left: 2:25**

Suddenly, Iron Will stood up, flexing his muscles as he looked down at Scootaloo with a gleaming grin. "Errrrr!" At that time, Scootaloo saw a flash of yellow, easily picking up the hint to strike. Scootaloo sent a quick jab to Iron Will's chin, gaining a star in the process.

 **Star Count: 1**

' _Okay, got one star!'_ Scootaloo thought.

Iron Will also realized this this, and lowered his guard by opting to stick his head out in perfect punching range. "Let's see that Star Punch!"

 **Wii Remote & Nunchuk: Press the (C) button while shaking your Nunchuk for a left Star Punch. For a right Star Punch, press the (A) button while shaking your Wii Remote (II).**

 **Wii Remote (Sideways): Press the (A) button for a left Star Punch, and press the minus (-) button for a right Star Punch.**

Scootaloo nodded and ducked down, pulling her right hand back and lowering her glove while leaving it open. And then, like Iron Will had taught her, Scootaloo ducked down while she tensed her right hand, letting the star energy pull into her palm and absorbed it, turning the yellow star energy blue. Once she could feel the energy tingle, she quickly closed her glove into a fist before going up and striking the side of Iron Will's jaw with the powerful uppercut. Iron Will let out a loud grunt of pain from the Star Punch, knocking him off one foot before he righted himself again. His hair was now ruffled up and a small bump appeared on the side of his temple.

 **Iron Will Stamina: 48.4% of Max**

"Whoo! Been a while since I felt that!" Iron Will happily exclaimed despite looking like it hurt, "Let's keep going!"

"Yes, sir!" said Scootaloo.

Iron Will reached his left arm back. "Tuck and duck!" Scootaloo ducked under the hook. "Haha…!" Scootaloo punched his head with four belly blows following. Scootaloo tried going for a left hook on his side after the stun, which landed. Scootaloo then tried for two more body blows, but Iron Will blocked them both. Then Iron Will let out a loud "LOOK ALIVE!"

"AH!" Scootaloo yelped in surprise, instinctively dodging to the left. But upon returning to her stationary stance, she was hit by a right uppercut Iron Will had waiting for her.

 **Scootaloo Stamina: 70% of Max**

 **Heart Count: 11**

"Should 'a looked alive," Iron Will said simply.

"Ugh!" Scootaloo groaned, shaking her head, "Smarta-OOF!" she was suddenly nailed with a right jab.

"Watch your language," Iron Will quickly scolded.

"Ow! Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" Scootaloo apologized, shaking off the jab.

Iron Will nodded in approval, pulling his left arm back. "Block to rock!" Scootaloo blocked the jab. "Excellent!" This time wanting to hit Iron Will with three jabs and two hooks to experiment a little. But, unfortunately, she could only get one jab in before the other two were blocked. And even only one of the hooks landed before the second one was blocked. At least she knew she could stick with her original combo plan now.

Iron Will posed again and Scootaloo jabbed him for a star.

 **Star Count: 1**

"Looks like you got a star," said Iron Will, before yelling "LOOK ALIVE!" Iron Will pulled his right arm down for his uppercut. Scootaloo wouldn't be fooled twice, though. She quickly sidestepped to the left, letting the uppercut miss. "Impressive!" Scootaloo laid into him with another five punches plus an extra hook from the left. She could've hit him with a Star Punch then, but she wanted to save her stars for later. She wanted to finish him off with at least a 2-Star Punch if she could. That'd be awesome.

 **Iron Will Stamina: 23.4% of Max**

 **Round Time Left: 1: 15**

"Dodge this!" Iron Will's jab suddenly came at her, and she decided she'd be a little rebellious and duck the jab this time. "Nice!" Scootaloo hit him with five punches. After she had finished the stun, she tried for another hook, but she must've mistimed it since it was blocked. Scootaloo stayed light on her feet, thinking he was going to go for a different move this time. "Dodge this!" He didn't. Iron Will nailed her with a right jab, making her not only lose her star but also depleting her heart counter. She also heard a beeping sound coming from Coach Will's watch, meaning they were in the last minute of the round.

 **Iron Will Stamina: 16.7% of Max**

 **Scootaloo Stamina: 50% of Max**

 **Star Count: 0**

 **Heart Count: 0**

 **Round Time Left: 0:59**

Scootaloo slumped forward with her arms hanging down, suddenly too tired to throw a punch. She was feeling the exhaustion from all the blows setting in. She could even hear her heart pounding in her ears.

"LOOK ALIVE!" Iron Will went for his right uppercut. In the tired state she was in now, an uppercut would be seriously damaging to her health. She at least had enough energy to dodge, though. Immediately afterwards, she felt a second wind coming on. "Impressive!"

 **Heart Count: 15**

Scootaloo hit him with five punches and timed her extra hook better, actually making it land. Iron Will did his flex taunt again, and Scootaloo punched for that star without hesitation.

 **Star Count: 1**

' _Actually, I better just finish this now,'_ Scootaloo thought. Thinking back on it, she should've Star Punched him the second time.

"LOOK ALIVE!" Iron Will went for his right uppercut, maybe thinking he could catch her off guard. Scootaloo was too quick, however, and she dodged to the side. "Impressive!"

Scootaloo punched Iron Will once in the head, stunning him. And with him in no condition to dodge, Scootaloo ducked down again and gathered her star energy into her left hand this time. Scootaloo gritted her teeth as she sent the Star Punch upward and knocking the side of her coach's head, fully depleting his stamina.

 **Iron Will Stamina: 0% of Max**

"OOOoohooo….!" Iron Will staggered back from the punch, his arms and body swaying from side to side. Iron groaned a bit and looked up at Scootaloo, giving her a weak grin, "Nice shot. Gyuugh…" Iron Will groaned and fell down on his butt, his heavy upper body leaning against the ropes with his head down and his arms in his lap.

 **KNOCKOUT!**

Scootaloo smiled and pumped her fists in the air. "OH YEAH-Owowowow…!" Scootaloo held her face with her glove gingerly. It stung from the few punches that managed to strike her cranium. But her Coach looked like he took most of the punishment with his slick hair now ruffled up even more along with a noticeable black eye added. Scootaloo grabbed her side and walked over to him.

"You okay, Coach?" she asked him, wondering if she went overboard.

Iron Will who looked up and chuckled weakly. "Don't worry, Kiddo. Iron Will's fine and dandy."

Iron Will used the ropes to pull himself up to his feet, cricking his while rubbing it. In hindsight, Scootaloo's brief worry about her coach getting too overwhelmed by her was dumb. She'll have to keep that arrogance in check next time.

"I would've offered to help you up, but you're a bit too bulky for me to carry," Scootaloo joked.

Iron Will smirked. "Yeah, it'd be bad if I fell on you. I'd be too tired to get up."

Scootaloo grimaced, her head feeling like it was hit by a truck. She chuckled regardless. "Yeah, I bet."

Iron Will grabbed Scootaloo and pulled her in to a headlock hug, ruffling her hair with his palm. "Proficient as always, Scootaloo. I pity the fool who has to go up against you."

Scootaloo smiled warmly at the sentiment and hugged him. "Awe~"

Iron Will released her neck from his muscular snare. He rubbed his head and looked around the ring. "I, uh, think that'll be enough for today. I need to apply ice to my… Everything, really."

Scootaloo shared that sentiment. "Ditto. Let's get going."

"Right. After all, we need to get ready for our plane ride tomorrow," said Iron Will.

"Oh yeah, Manehattan," said Scootaloo, furrowing her brows, "You know I've never flown in a plane before, right?"

"Don't fret about that, Scootaloo. You'll be just fine. Heck, you'll probably like it," Iron Will removed one of his gloves and reached into his pocket, fishing out an Iron Will Protein Power bar, offering it to Scootaloo, "Here. This'll get you back up to speed in no time at all. Full satisfaction or money back guaranteed."

Scootaloo tilted her head in amusement. "Sure. I'm up to date on my shots anyways."

Iron Will raised his eyebrow. "Just take it."

Scootaloo giggled, elbowing her coach's side before taking the bar and chomping it down. Iron Will and Scootaloo then walked out of the ring together, teacher and pupil. After they recovered from their bout, it would be time for them to start packing up for their flight tomorrow. Scootaloo didn't get to travel outside of Cloudesdale much, and had never been to Manehatten before. She wondered what it would look like in person. Her mind was still set on the Minor Circuit, of course. As well as what awaits her there. Like Coach Will said, she had no idea what challenges it had in store for her. But with him in her corner, she didn't have to worry.

"Wait," said Scootaloo, "Money back guaranteed? You're making me _pay_ for that?!"

"Just this one. Gotta make extra revenue somehow," said Iron Will, "And you ate it already, so no refunds."

"You're a butt."

"Iron Will accepts that."

 **Scootaloo:**

 **Victory by KNOCKOUT! Finish time: 0:42.36 in Round 1**

* * *

 **Unused Quotes**

* * *

 _ **Round Intermissions**_

"The WVBA ain't no joke, Scootaloo! You'll need to kick your game up a notch and learn to expect the unexpected! So be prepared for me to randomly do a backflip! … Just kidding, I can't do a backflip. But be prepared if I somehow can!"

"Remember its 10% drive, 20% skill, 30% iron of will! 25% power, 15% gain, and a 100% reason to bring 'em the pain! HA HA HA!"

"Scootaloo, don't go holding back on me just because this is a friendly bout now. Really let me have it, trust me, I can take it. I- _ERN_ ready and _WILL_ -ing! HA HA HA! Heh heh heh heh! *brief breath of regret* Eehhh…"

 _ **New Round Begin**_

Iron Will set his watch again before jutting his jaw out. He punched his gloves together with flexed biceps. "Iron Will's body is READY!"

 _ **Iron Will Victory**_

Iron Will looked knelt down beside Scootaloo, who was lying down exhausted. "No pain to be gained from lying down, Scootaloo! Let's give it another go, what do you say?!"

* * *

 **Note: I'm sorry that the first fight wasn't against anyone from the Minor Circuit, Like I said in my disclaimer, this is for setting up story, You know, to make everything feel chronologically in place. If you enjoyed this chapter, or didn't, please give it a review. I mean, if you want.**

 **I know that this chapter took a while to post, but don't worry. I don't think I'll be shying away from this story any time soon.**

 **Until next chapter. Arevoir.**


	3. Float Like a Fluttershy

**Greetings. I am Vultarian01. Apologies for the delays, but I told you I got things that need to be done. Anyway, this chapter will be the longest one thus far, and I'd like to know what you think about it. It's more setup for them going to the Minor Circuit, which I feel is necessary, but if you're just interested in getting to the fight you skip about halfway down. I encourage you to read the whole thing, though. Danke.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MLP:FIM or any of its respective characters. I also do not own Punch-Out! and any of Nintendo's licences either. Enjoy.**

* * *

"No, I do NOT like this! I do not like this AT ALL!" Scootaloo yelled as she hyperventilated, clutching the side of her seat with the same amount of periling distress and desperation as a man hanging off the side of a sheer cliff, holding on for dear life.

But hey, that would be somewhat of an improvement. A cliff is at least _connected_ to the ground. And at least there'd be a _chance_ that she _could_ survive. But no, Scootaloo was forty thousand feet in the air, far away from any kind of hospital or emergency rescue. And on top of that, she had to deal with the occasional bit of air turbulence, which made it feel like the whole thing was about to fall apart! Why couldn't they have just taken a bus? Or a ferry? Or why not even a bicycle? Scootaloo had to travel from Ponyville all the way to Cloudesdale by bike for Pete's sake! It's not like she couldn't do it again here?! You don't see cyclists crashing into the planet at terminal velocity, becoming random blotches of red paint to be scrapped off the face of the planet!

The worst part was that the plane took off only twenty minutes ago. This was going to be a long, arduous flight, wasn't it?

"Be quiet, Scootaloo," Iron Will said, sitting next to her, "It's difficult enough to enjoy my _four bit_ can of ginger ale without you screaming in my ear." He took a sip of his canned drink with a dissatisfied frown.

Scootaloo smiled from ear to sarcastic ear. "Oh, I'm _soooo_ sorry to disturb you. Let me just go ahead and ignore the fact that I'm in a _GIANT METAL BIRD OF DEATH_ so you can enjoy your precious overpriced drinks!"

"Hey!" Iron Will snapped, "I wouldn't have had to buy this if you hadn't drunk all my fruit juice in the car earlier! And, well, if off-flight drinks were allowed on here."

A woman with a cart came up to their seats, dressed in her blue flight attendant uniform. She clasped her hands in front of her before addressing the two of them in a polite tone. "I'm sorry sir, but could you and your daughter please not be so disruptive? We don't want the other passengers to be bothered."

"Uh, I'm not his daughter," Scootaloo pointed out, trying her hardest not to even glimpse out the window. Seriously, of all the window side seats he picked it just had to be the one with no slideable curtain? This felt… pre-destined. Almost contrived even. Either way, Scootaloo was not going to leave this flight with any positive reviews. If she survived the experience, anyway.

"We're sorry, ma'am," Iron Will apologized cordially, "We'll try to act more appropriately."

"I think fear of a swift reunion with the dirt via sky fall is a pretty appropriateresponse." Scootaloo interjected, jutting her jaw out at Iron will, who in turn gave her a stern look.

After reassuring the flight attendant that they'll be on their best behavior, she carted away to attend to the other passengers. When she was out of earshot, Iron Will snorted at Scootaloo with a disapproving fold of his arms.

"You know, if you really were my daughter I'd have the right mind to ground you for this kind of behavior."

"Trust me, you have no idea how much I would LOVE to be grounded right now." Scootaloo shot back.

Iron Will pinched his brows, letting out a long and tired breath. "Okay, okay. If I can give you something to help you relax, will you please stop freaking out?"

At that moment, some turbulence hit again, and Scootaloo clutched onto her seat once more. After a few seconds, it calmed down, but left Scootaloo a little pale. She quickly complied with Iron Will, nodding her head vigorously. Iron Will reached into his pocket and took out a sleeping mask. But not just any sleeping mask, it was an Iron Will Sleeper Shield™. It was basically a sleeping mask with Iron Will's blood shot eyes over the cover. He says his steel gaze scares off any kinds of discomforting outside forces, while allowing you to relax and let his presence cover your eyes.

If that was the sales pitch he used for these things it was definitely the customers who were scared off by them. Even so, Scootaloo took them from her coach and put them on.

"Okay, now just sit back and relax," Iron Will instructed soothingly, "Just imagine we're in a car ride. We're just… cruising down the road…"

Scootaloo inhaled through her nose, and exhaled through her mouth.

"Feel better?" asked Iron Will.

"Yeah… I think so..." said Scootaloo, feeling a little more relaxed now.

"Okay, good-AWE, I dropped my drink-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

* * *

After a couple hours of flying and constant resuscitations, the intercom turned on to inform them that they were nearing their destination of Manehattan soon. Had Scootaloo built up the courage to look outside her window, she would've seen that the clouds that were once there had since departed to reveal the sprawling island city. From what was being described to her as she was breathing into a paper bag, the cityscape was vastly large and densely packed with its abundance of buildings and strangely built skyscrapers, including the Crystaller Building. The pilot also informed them that they were about to pass the Statue of Liberty which was one of the largest national landmarks in Equestria as well as being one of Manehattan's tourist attractions. It was a light blue-ish green woman with a book in one hand while raising a torch with the other. She also was depicted riding on a horse of the same color standing tall on its hooves. It must've been quite a feat to build something that large in the middle of a massive river. Scootaloo would've loved to see it, too, but she thought it best to appreciate it from ground level. You know, to really get a scale of how big it was.

They made it to the landing strip, and Iron Will had to hold Scootaloo's hand as well as clasp her mouth shut to keep her from shouting any more. Relieved, but just as equally embarrassed, she and Iron Will exited the plane and entered the Manehattan airport. It took some looking around, but after getting their luggage they managed to hail a cab after half an hour. Turned out you had to hold your arm up like the Statue of Liberty for them to come. A neat trick that Scootaloo kept in mind because as they went further into Manehattan, she had a feeling it was experience she'd need. Apparently the streets in Manehattan worked like a grid, so it was relatively easy to find your way around. The hard part came in when all the traffic started building up. The cab driver said that it was usually like this, especially downtown. Good for them, he happened to know shortcuts to various places around the city. And so it wasn't too long till they got to their cheap motel they'd be staying at and checked in, after paying the cabbie his fair, of course.

After they got settled, they didn't immediately go sightseeing or anything. They had a mission, and Scootaloo knew that the first place they were going to go was the Minor Circuit Headquarters. Hailing another cab, they made their way closer near the middle of Manehattan.

"So, Coach. I heard that they changed the building location for the Minor Circuit recently," said Scootaloo, watching the crowded streets filled with people passing by, "Where is it now?"

"It's not too much farther from here," he answered.

The taxi dropped them off at the end of the street where the Minor Circuit Headquarters building was. The two walked around a corner further down the street. This led them to a large parking lot, which had quite a few rows of cars parked inside. Looking past them, Scootaloo laid eyes on the new HQ building. It was a rather small building in comparison to some of the other larger buildings, and not just the skyscrapers. Although, it was certainly no dwarf since it was a boxing stadium. It was a wide, sandy brown square building with a light bronze dome cover in the middle of the roof. The dome had the logo of the WVBA along with its acronym in big letters placed around the front.

"What do you think?" her coach asked.

Scootaloo stroked her chin and tilted her head from side to side, looking at the strangely unembellished building. "It's pretty simple-looking."

"And simplicity is the ultimate sophistication," said Iron Will, gesturing towards the building, "But Iron Will would reserve judgment until going inside."

Scootaloo shrugged. "If you say so."

They walked all the way to one of the building's double doors and entered through them. As they entered, Scootaloo's eyes widened in surprise. The inside was way larger than what she had assumed. It had large columns to support the high ceiling and wide hallways that had stone plaques and statues of famous boxers spaced widely away from each other, but still taking up the middle line. In between each space, a grayish-silver circle with an upside-down star covered by two boxing gloves, all surrounded by a ring was painted on the stadium flooring. It was the Minor Circuit insignia, indicated by "Minor Circuit" being written in the ring with "Minor" on top and "Circuit" on bottom.

Scootaloo scanned her surroundings even further, noting several stairways and escalators leading up to the second floor which was visible because of the interior balconies put there, similar to how malls with several floors made them visible to each other that way. Though this building only had two floors as far as Scootaloo could tell. Up there was where the people who came to watch the fights would go to pour into their seats. She could see some vendors up there selling some boxing merch along with a few giving out bottles of water. Other than them, there were people walking to and fro on the floor they were on, going to where they needed to while marveling at the interior of the stadium.

Needless to say Scootaloo had eaten her words with an extra side of I told you so. The place looked really cool.

"Let's go over to one of the receptionists," her coach said, "They will no doubt be enthralled by the presence of Iron Will, so remember to be patient with them."

Iron Will walked off, not realizing that Scootaloo wasn't following. She was preoccupied with looking at a statue that peaked her interest. It was bronze in color, and was molded into the shape of chief Thunderhoof. He was one of the best boxers in the WVBA back when it was founded, and made his mark as "The Storm Bringer". Despite his size, he was lightning fast, and the majority of his fights only lasted the first half of round one. He was the first to do this one hundred times in a row, and no one has broken that record since.

" _Maybe I could?"_ Scootaloo pondered. She didn't know if she could, but if there's anything her favorite boxer and idol has taught her is records are meant to be broken.

"Oof!"

Scootaloo was knocked out of her thoughts quite abruptly as someone bumped into her shoulder, nearly knocking her to the floor. She immediately whipped her head around to see who it was. She was a very tall woman, towering over a foot taller than her. She was wearing a thick, epaulet embellished brown jacket with a high collar. She also had on some tight-fitting blue jeans and some dark brown boots. Scootaloo couldn't see her face as, to her surprise, the woman kept on walking past. But she could at tell she had white hair along with slightly off white skin. Scootaloo wasn't sure why she was ignoring her, but she immediately apologized without thinking. "Sorry!"

Not even half of a second after she voiced her apology…

"Watch where you're standing, runt!"

The woman's sudden retort was so abrupt it nearly caused Scootaloo to jump in place. Her voice was noticeably raspy, and the inflections behind it made the woman sound like she had a bad temper. But despite sounding so angry, she calmly walked on as if nothing had happened. A couple people passed by the scene, but wisely decided not to get involved. Scootaloo would call out to her, but that sudden threat made her voice retreat back into her throat. It was too late to say anything back since the woman was well out of earshot at this point, but it didn't stop Scootaloo from shooting her a glare.

"Jerk…" Scootaloo mumbled under her breath.

"SCOOTALOO!"

The booming voice echoed throughout the hallway, making more people than Scootaloo turn to the receptionist desk. Iron Will was standing there tapping his foot. Scootaloo slapped her palm against the side of her head, remembering what she was supposed to be doing. Feeling stupid, she quickly joined back up with him at the desk.

"My bad, I got distracted," Scootaloo said upon arrival.

"Stick to the program Scootaloo," said Iron Will, "Get out your letter so this _lovely_ _lady_ can see some proof of entry." Iron Will said, leaning on the desk with one arm and giving the receptionist a wink. She smiled, but Scootaloo could tell that she was less than "enthralled" by this. Scootaloo quickly took the envelope out, wanting to spare the poor woman from this subjugation as quickly as possible.

"Excuse me."

As the receptionist was typing on her computer, another woman came walking out of the narrow hallway behind the two receptionist desks. It was the first time Scootaloo actually noticed that hallway, oddly enough. Must be where all the business stuff goes on. That's what she could guess, at least, considering that the woman in question was wearing a sort of dark blue two-piece suit over a light blue tube top along with slightly darker tight knee-length skirt and golden heels. Wasn't exactly your standard business attire, but it did give her a presence of being professional. Scootaloo guessed her to be in about her late twenties as she didn't have any noticeable aging marks or blemishes on her perfectly, outwardly moisturized pink skin. Her hair was multi-colored with some soft yellows, pinks, and purples. It pretty long, starting from her sideswept bangs and slicking down to her hips with separate large curls at the end.

The pink woman gave the receptionist a nod before walking up to the two wearing an inviting smile, "Hey, you guys. Welcome to Minor Circuit HQ," she looked down at Scootaloo, "So, you're Scootaloo."

Scootaloo's eyes widened, a little taken by surprise. "Yeah, but how did you know my name?"

She smiled question. "Well it _is_ my job to know these kinds of things, you know? My name is Mi Amore Cadenza. But I prefer Cadance to my surname. I'm the head of the Sanctioning Committee for the Minor Circuit Women's Division? It's really nice to meet you."

Cadance, huh? It was a nice name. Certainly took less oxygen intake to say it as well. But now that they knew each other's names, it was Scootaloo's time to make a very good first impression. Cadance is a woman who obviously holds a very prominent position here. Being in charge of the Sanctioning Committee, a group of people whose job is to run their respective circuits while exercising the standard WVBA policies, is a big role to play in this business. So, no screw-ups.

Scootaloo offered her hand out to Cadance, trying to play it cool. "Nice to meet ya, Cay-Cay."

Cadance turned her head slightly, giving the shorter girl a weird look.

The moment those words left Scootaloo's mouth, she immediately regretted them. Cay-Cay?! REALLY?!

Shockingly enough, however, Cadance snickered at this even as she shook Scootaloo's hand. "Never heard that one before. And before you apologize, it's fine. Iron Will told me how bad you were at being formal."

Scootaloo glanced up at her coach, giving him a questioning eyebrow. He merely smirked. "Oh yeah? What else did he tell you?"

Cadance waved her hand. "Now don't go thinking like that, Scootaloo. Don't forget that he was the one who gave us his personal recommendation. And being a long-time ex-title holder gives your word a lot of weight around here."

Scootaloo held her head down. "Yeah…"

Cadance smiled, sensing the small girl's understandable embarrassment. "When we talked he was going _on_ and _on_ about how impressive and skilled you were in a ring, even going as far as to call you a prodigy."

Scootaloo rubbed the back of her head, smiling sheepishly with a light blush. Iron Will really knew how to make her feel flattered. "Really? Well, I dunno about _prodigy…"_

"Don't sell yourself short," Cadance insisted, "If you're good enough that Iron Will would bestow upon you the power of the Star Punch, within the relatively short amount of time you've been under his tutelage, you must be pretty talented."

That was when Iron Will, who had been letting things play out quietly so far, jumped in and wrapped his arm around Scootaloo's shoulder. "You bet your pink hindquarters she's worth talking about! You're looking at the future World Circuit Champion right here!"

Cadance raised her eyebrows at this. "Oh, ambitious I see."

Scootaloo smiled and shrugged. "What can I say? You either go big or go home."

"Can't argue with that logic," said Cadance, eyes widening all of the sudden, "OH! Lookie me, I'm probably wasting your time with all this small talk. Ha ha~! Have you been registered yet?"

Iron Will smiled knowingly, putting up his hand. "It's quite alright, Mrs. Cadenza. But as for whether Scootaloo's registered or not…"

"A-Actually," the receptionist stammered, interrupting their conversation, "I registered her not too long ago."

"Sweet!" said Scootaloo, pumping her fists.

The receptionist nodded, looking over the registration on her computer. "Scootaloo will be registered as fourth in rank for the Minor Circuit Women's Division."

"So when do I get to fight, huh?!" Scootaloo asked excitedly, trying to peek over the laptop from the front desk, "Get me the soonest spot on the card you got!"

"You'll get to fight soon enough, Scootaloo." Iron Will said with a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"He's right," said Cadance, "Since you're now registered, one of our bookers will be notified. They'll find you a match if there's one available, but in the meantime you have to be patient. This could take a while."

The three of them waited on one of the nearby indoor benches, making some more small talk. Half an hour had passed since then, and Scootaloo tried keeping her mind within focus of the conversation. However, she still caught herself looking over with the receptionist lady, expecting for her to notify them to usually no dice. Meanwhile, Iron Will and Cadance seemed to be getting along, even after she flashed her wedding ring when he tried to put the "moves" on her. Scootaloo wondered if Cadance's husband worked in the same business. It wouldn't be surprising if they even met through their careers if that's the case. A lot of people find their significant other's in the workplace. Not that Scootaloo could see herself getting a boyfriend that way, but she could totally see Cadance doing that. It would make for one heck of a movie if Scootaloo was into romance.

After waiting a little while longer, the receptionist called them back up.

"Finally!" Scootaloo exclaimed, but maybe a little louder than what was appropriate. The three walked back up to the desk.

"How refreshingly fast," Cadance commented.

"Your bout has been booked for tomorrow night; the earliest opening that you've requested," She said, "Your opponent will also be notified."

"Sounds good," said Scootaloo, "Can't wait to meet her. And beat her, naturally."

Cadance put her hand over her mouth and giggled lightly. "I don't doubt it. But remember not to get a big head."

"Yep," nodded Scootaloo, "Don't take time to boast, or your butt'll be toast.

Iron Will slicked his hair back proudly. "Iron Will taught her that one."

"Good advice. Now I actually have to get going, you guys," Cadance said with a sad smile, "I have to go check in with some of the security staff. We've been having some theft troubles lately. Somehow, someone has been taking all the carrot sticks we've been putting on display as a part of the Healthy Eating Promotional Program we've been pushing recently."

Sootaloo's face twisted in disgust, not knowing how anyone in their sane mind would willingly steal _carrots._ Scootaloo didn't mind veggies too much, but whoever he or she was that stole them, they were doing these guys a favor.

"It was very nice meeting you, Scootaloo," said Cadance, holding out her hand for another handshake, "Good luck tomorrow. I'll tune in for it if I have the time."

"Thanks," Scootaloo chirped, shaking the woman's hand, "You won't be disappointed."

After Iron Will also gave Cadance a polite handshake, Cadence quickly went off with her heels clicking against the floor. Since their business was done, Scootaloo and Iron Will began to vacate the premises.

"I'm glad we got to talk to her," Scootaloo told Iron Will as they walked out of the building, "Cadance is pretty cool."

"Yes, she's undoubtedly a woman of impeccable character," Iron Will mused, "Any man is lucky to have someone like her in their life."

Scootaloo smiled crookedly, elbowing Iron Will's rib. "You'll get one eventually, stud."

Iron Will snorted and smiled amusingly. "Maybe. Anyway, it's time we go properly settle into our motel. Look, I know I've been working you hard for the last few days, so we're going to take it easy for the rest of today. But we gotta get prepared for the fight in the morning, so don't think about vegging out on me then, got it?"

Scootaloo nodded in agreement with her coach. She got lucky that her fight was setup this quickly, but she needed to relax a little bit before then. All the plane panic and jet lag was beginning to become noticeable once the high of going to and registering into the Minor Circuit died down. A boxer is always ready and eager for a challenge, but everyone needs some downtime to unwind. And right now, all the excitement was leaving Scootaloo mentally subdued, wanting only to submit to the soft cushions and neatly tucked in blankets of her motel bed.

* * *

 _*The Next Day*_

 **Boxer Stats: Scootaloo**

 **Rank: Minor #4**

 **Fight Record: 0-0 (0 KO)**

 **Height: 5'1"**

 **Weight: 106 lbs**

 **Age: 17**

 **Birthplace: Ponyville, Equestria**

 **Signature Move: The Star Punch**

Yesterday ended quicker than expected for Scootaloo. Most of it she didn't even remember because she ended up sleeping in for most of the afternoon and night. It was kind of a shame. She wanted to at least look around Manehattan a little bit before her scheduled bout, but the fatigue hit her harder than she had anticipated. This didn't bother her coach, at least. He knew she needed her rest. Now she was well rested and prepared to take on her opponent.

It was now night time in Manehattan. Iron Will, herself, and many others gathered here at the Minor Circuit for fight night, and Scootaloo was about to go on next. Currently in her changing room, she strapped on her boxing gloves on one of the benches. Once fully garbed in her boxing gear, she left to walk out and down another corridor before entering a long, dark hallway leading to where her match would be. Iron Will waited near the front of the hallway for her. As soon as they met up, Iron Will wasted no time psyching Scootaloo up. As to be expected from him.

"Alright, bruiser, you're up next! You READY?!"

Scootaloo stood up and closed her eyes, taking in a sharp breath through her nose. She tried pushing whatever fears she had out of her mind. Now was not the time to fear. Now was the time to fight. Her eyes shot open, fierce and determined. "Yeah!"

"Are you ready to ROCK?!"

"Yeah!"

"Are you ready to ROLL?!"

"Yeah!"

"Are you ready to beat your opponent from pole to pole, overpowered by your unconquerable SOUL?!"

"Yea- wait, whu- uh, I mean, YEAH!"

"Then let's DO IT!"

"I'M READY!"

"WHOOOOO!" they both shouted in unison.

Now Scootaloo that her coach had pumped her up, she felt unstoppable. They walked out of the locker rooms and headed down the dark hallway, the cheers of everyone waiting echoing through it. Scootaloo squinted at the end, already able to see all the attendants ready to greet her.

"Show time…" Scootaloo muttered, already grinning from ear to ear in anticipation.

It was the day of Scootaloo's first match in the WVBA, and everyone caught wind of it rather quickly overnight. Fans of the WVBA have been sharing this news over social media, enthusiastic as to how the new girl would fare against the circuits. Despite the Women's Division of the WVBA being relatively new, the older fans were still just as invested; making it grow in popularity comparable to the original all-male roster of boxers it has always had. It spoke volumes of the fan base's investment in wanting more inclusivity and new talent for their favorite boxing organization. But what also spoke volumes, in the very literal sense, were all the people cheering their heads off right now.

Scootaloo exited the long hallway, coming out to a maelstrom of approval that nearly overwhelmed Scootaloo at first. The turnout was bigger than she had expected. Scootaloo guessed a thousand or so, but to her it looked like hundreds of thousands of people huddled together creating a small ocean of flashing cameras, waving signs, and hands in the air. One's perception of everything around them is not the same as what is actually there, clearly, but Scootaloo didn't care. She's just happy to see such a numerous amount of people pool together just to watch her box.

Scootaloo walked through the crowd of people, patting her shoulders and giving her fist bumps that she gladly returned. Once she and Iron Will made it to the ring, Scootaloo took the small staircase up to the ring apron and bent over, going underneath the rope to enter the ring.

Iron Will, also being her cornerman for her match, handed her a stool to sit on. Scootaloo gestured to him thankfully before plopping down. The ring they were in was of a pretty standard size, albeit a little smaller and with some glossy-looking white ropes. The canvas was a brownish-bronze color, with the Minor Circuit symbol painted in the middle, but with the slight difference of also being colored bronze. Her eyes became wary as her eyes slowly rose from the middle of the ring to the far opposite corner, ready to study her opponent. But upon seeing her, Scootaloo raised her eyebrow questioningly.

From what the booker had told Scootaloo, her name was Fluttershy; a name that Scootaloo found progressively more fitting as she studied her. She was a petite, opal-eyed, pale yellow-skinned girl with long pink hair on the paler side as well. It was let down, parted at the top of her head as they seemed to flow beautifully down to her hips, most of them ending in upward curls. A noticeable part of her hair was held back a bit by a butterfly-shaped hairclip. She was wearing a pure white tank top tucked into her light green boxing trunks that reached to the top of her knees. The waistband of the trunks had a pale yellow band on it, and both sides had trios of simple-looking teal butterflies with pale pink wings on them. She crossed one of the feet of her pale pink, calf-length boots behind the other one, rubbing it against the back in show of uncertainty. This was further emphasized by her similarly colored boxing gloves, which she rubbed together in a way similar to fidgeting with her fingers. This wasn't exactly the kind of body language a strong fighter would, nor should be communicating to their opponent. Is she _trying_ to psyche herself out? If she is, she better not even think about quitting. Once you're in a WVBA ring and the bout begins, there's no throwing in the towel. Surrender is literally not an option.

Scootaloo and Fluttershy locked eyes, but only for a brief moment before Fluttershy broke it almost immediately, looking from side to side in what Scootaloo could describe as seeing a shaken animal having seen a vicious predator. It was pretty odd. And it appeared that Iron Will shared that opinion.

"So much for what I said about facing a cocky punk fight one," said Iron Will, "Looks like you got this one covered."

Scootaloo smiled, beating her gloves together, "I'll try not to make it too quick."

A blonde, female referee with your standard ref attire came into the ring. It was at that time Scootaloo realized the referee's eyes were going in two different directions. It was weird and distracting, but for the sake of the match, she ignored it.

The referee beckoned for the two of them to meet. Scootaloo got up from her stool, ready to fight.

* * *

 **Boxer Stats: Fluttershy**

 **Rank: Minor #3**

 **Fight Record: 0-8 (0 KO)**

 **Height: 5'7"**

 **Weight: 114 lbs.**

 **Age: 24**

 **Birthplace: Cloudesdale, Equestria**

 **Signature Move: None**

 **Rendition of Punch-Out! Theme: Soft forest theme, accompanied with fluttering flutes and tambourines**

 _*Pre-fight Slideshow*_

Scene 1: Fluttershy on her knees in a park, happily brushing a bunny while a few other animals huddled around her.

Scene 2: A trio of punks laughing and mocking her with Fluttershy crying and holding her bunny, a rainbow-haired girl angrily storming onto the scene.

Scene 3: The rainbow-haired girl wrapping an arm around a bewildered Fluttershy's neck, giving her advice while the three punks lay in a beaten pile behind them.

Scene 4: The rainbow-haired girl dragging a vigorously resisting Fluttershy into a WVBA boxing gym.

 _*End Slideshow*_

* * *

Above the ring, the massive four-sided Jumbotron came to life with "ROUND 1" being displayed on each side.

Fluttershy got up from her stool and took a step forward to ring center, raising her fists with a nervous expression on her face (A/N: Fluttershy would be looking at the camera). "Umm… p-put up your dukes?" she gulped and quivered as she made her way to the center of the ring.

 _*Ding!*_

The referee approached the two of them and threw her hand down. "Fight!"

 **Fluttershy's Stamina: 100% of Max**

 **Scootaloo's Stamina: 100% of Max**

 **Round Time: 3:00**

 **Starting Heart Count: 30**

Scootaloo waited for a second to see if Fluttershy would do something. After a few seconds of nothing happening, Scootaloo quickly got impatient and jabbed Fluttershy twice in the head. "Hah~! Ah~!" Scootaloo went for a third jab, but Fluttershy quickly blocked it with a brief, quiet gasp. Scootaloo tried some hooks, making two of them land. "Oof! Oof!" The third one was also blocked, followed by another gasp as well. It was as if ever punch thrown frightened her. She did give off that impression, though, so nothing surprising there.

" _Hey, I got an idea."_ Scootaloo thought.

Scootaloo started alternating between a two jabs to Fluttershy's head and a hooks to her midsection. She managed to land a total of seven punches before the next one was blocked.

 **Fluttershy's Stamina: 68.1% of Max**

 **Round Time Left: 2: 31**

Fluttershy's knees knocked together as she trembled for a second before appearing from above her gloves. "Please be gentle…"

At that moment, Scootaloo saw a flash of yellow on Fluttershy. Scootaloo wasted no time and jabbed Fluttershy for a star.

' _Thanks for the star, Fluttershy,'_ Scootaloo thought with a smirk, _'How kind of you.'_

 **Star Count: 1**

Fluttershy bent her right arm while pulling it back slightly, looking to make her first offensive move in the match. She threw her right jab, closing her eyes and flinching as she did. "EH!" However, Scootaloo easily dodged the jab. Fluttershy opened her eyes in horror, realizing she had missed. "Oh dear." Scootaloo laid into her with five jabs to her head, birds flying around her head during the stun. "Hah~! Ah~! Hah~! Ah~! _EEEeee~!_ "

The fifth punch knocked her out of the stun, making her recoil to the side briefly before she returned to ring center.

Scootaloo tried to do that paired head-and-body blow combo again, thinking it would work out the same way. She got a jab in, but soon after Fluttershy blocked the second jab. Scootaloo then attempted this with hooks, only to have the second hook blocked. Scootaloo wondered why it didn't work this time. Guess it was a onetime thing.

Fluttershy now tried for a left jab, flinching as she threw this one too. "Please…" It was sent at pretty much the same speed as her right jab, so Scootaloo dodged it rather easily as well. "No, wait!" Five more punches to Fluttershy's head ensued. "Please..." Again, Fluttershy threw her weak left jab, but Scootaloo dodged that one too. "No, wait!" Fluttershy begged once more, but Scootaloo did not heed her pleas. She instead jabbed her four times in the head, keeping her in the stun before lowering herself and pulling her star power into her right fist. Scootaloo struck the side of Fluttershy's head with the Star Punch and depleting all of her stamina. _"AAAaaauuhhhhh…~!"_

 **Fluttershy's Stamina: 0% of Max**

The punch spun Fluttershy away from Scootaloo and she quickly fell face-down onto the mat awkwardly with a tired groan, her right arm underneath her belly and her left arm above her head.

 **Fluttershy Knockdowns: 1**

 **Round Time Stop: 2: 11**

The crowd cheered as Scootaloo got her first knockdown on Fluttershy. She was making headway. Scootaloo kept her fists up as the referee looked over at Fluttershy before starting to count her out. If her count reached ten, Scootaloo would win by Knockout.

" **1! 2! 3!"**

Fluttershy moaned weakly, pushing herself up to her feet and rubbing her head before returning to her fighting stance in front of Scootaloo. Her pink hair was partly ruffled with a few stray strands coming out of it. And along with that her left cheek swelled, leaving a light red spot on it. The referee stopped her count and continued the fight, much to Scootaloo's annoyance.

"Come on, come!" The referee said, throwing down her hand again, "Fight!"

 **Fluttershy's Stamina: 100% of Max**

 **Scootaloo's Stamina: 100% of Max**

 **Heart Count: 25**

Fluttershy went for her right jab. "EH!" Scootaloo decided to block it this time, which didn't make Fluttershy feel any safer. "Oh dear." Scootaloo assaulted her with five punches to the head. Scootaloo knocked her knees together, hiding behind her gloves again for a second. Scootaloo tried for two jabs, but Fluttershy blocked them both. She then returned to her standard distance, still looking very unimposing to Scootaloo.

' _Yeah, we overprepared for this…"_ Scootaloo thought.

That might change soon, however, as Fluttershy was now doing something new. She reached her right arm back, sliding her right leg to the side slightly. Despite her shy demeanor throughout the match so far, Fluttershy looked like she was going to put much more serious effort into this next punch. "I'm…" Scootaloo raised her eyebrow, wondering how much impact this next punch would have. Despite what any more rational person would do, she didn't dodge. She was just too darn curious.

Fluttershy steeled herself, sliding her right foot back and slightly reaching her right arm to her side. "I'm…" She took a moment to steel herself before unleashing her most powerful, most devastating right hook. "Sorry!" That word hung in the air, echoing through the ears of her sorry victim. The hook had hit, nay, _struck_ Scootaloo's cheekbone like the divine strike of thunder reaching the ground, the loud crash blemishing the land and sending a sharp, remorselessly loud crack through the sky; its presence demanding to be acknowledged by the ilk that walks the sinful soils of the world…

 **Scootaloo's Stamina: 89.5% of Max**

 **Heart Count: 19**

Scootaloo returned to the center and blinked. _'Huh. That… somewhat hurt.'_

Fluttershy extended her right arm out and back again, tightening her glove. "I'm…" Fluttershy squeezed her eyes shut again as she tried to hit Scootaloo with her delayed right hook once more. However, unlike last time, Scootaloo easily ducked underneath it. Fluttershy opened her eyes as she missed, looking at Scootaloo like a deer caught in headlights. "Sorry?" Scootaloo hit Fluttershy's head with five punches. Upon returning, she started knocking her knees together and hiding behind her gloves again. This time Scootaloo didn't go for any punches, opting just to wait. A few seconds later, Fluttershy lowered her glove to poke out her head to the side. "Time out?" she offered with a nervous smile. Scootaloo saw that yellow flash, however, and jabbed Fluttershy for a star.

 **Star Count: 1**

' _I better save my stars for now,'_ thought Scootaloo. Not that there was any danger of losing them judging by how pathetic Fluttershy's fighting style was.

Because of this, Scootaloo felt more comfortable experimenting. She tried Fluttershy in the head with a jab, following by another hook to her midsection. She also threw a third punch that got blocked. At least she knew that those two landed.

Fluttershy attempted to throw her right jab at Scootaloo. "EH!" Scootaloo ducked under this one. "Oh dear." Scootaloo punched Fluttershy five times. Fluttershy struck out her left jab next. "Here!" Scootaloo dodged it. "No, wait!" Fluttershy got hit by five more jabs. Next, Scootaloo bet that Fluttershy would try that hook again. And she was right.

"I'm…" The animal-loving boxer was about to unleash her hook, but with excellent timing, Scootaloo hit Fluttershy with a left jab as she threw it. And for countering the hook, Scootaloo earned herself another star.

 **Star Count: 2**

"Eh!" Fluttershy tried her right jab again, but Scootaloo dodged it. "Oh dear." Five punches followed Fluttershy's face. Fluttershy did her knee-knocking taunt again, but Scootaloo remembered to wait patiently. Sure enough, Fluttershy peeked out from behind her gloves. "Time out?" Scootaloo jabbed her for yet another star.

 **Star Count: 3**

' _Yes! I got three stars now!'_ Scootaloo thought.

Scootaloo hit her in the head and midsection again. Fluttershy put her left glove up and tried hitting Scootaloo with a jab. "Here!" Same result as before: Fluttershy hitting nothing. "Mercy!" Scootaloo only had to land three punches this time for the rest of Fluttershy's stamina to be depleted. The girl spun around and landed face-down the same way she did last knockdown.

 **Fluttershy's Stamina: 0% of Max**

 **Fluttershy Knockdowns: 2**

 **Round Time Stop: 1:05**

The ref began the count again.

" **1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6!"**

Fluttershy groggily got back up and resumed her position, now sporting a black eye.

 **Fluttershy's Stamina: 75% of Max**

 **Scootaloo's Stamina: 89.5% of Max**

 **Heart Count: 18**

"Come on, come on! Fight!"

Fluttershy prepared for her hook. "I'm…" Fluttershy flinched, swinging her arm only for Scootaloo to duck underneath it. "Doomed." Scootaloo couldn't agree more, punching Fluttershy five more times. Fluttershy hit her face behind her gloves, shaking in her boots.

' _Time to send her packing,'_ Scootaloo thought as she charged her Star Punch, clenching her entire arm as she focused the power of all three stars into her fists. It severely stressed her arm doing this, but with how much she has practiced with it, it didn't strain her nearly as much in the past. But even so, the payoff was always worth it.

Fluttershy peeked from behind her gloves, only to go bug-eyed at the sight of Scootaloo about to hit her with a Star Punch. All the animal-lover could do in response was hold her gloves to her chest, close her eyes tight and scream, "I SURRENDER!"

Whatever Fluttershy hoped to accomplish with that futile act never came to be as the powerful uppercut struck her, the force so powerful that it sent out bolts of blue star energy. The Three Star Punch was an absolutely devastating move, as Scootaloo knew all too well. It took an absolutely massive ton of health from her opponents, and most of the time they fall to its devastating impact.

Fluttershy was no exception. Scootaloo's skull-shaking signature move depleted all of her stamina in an instant.

 **Fluttershy's Stamina: 0% of Max**

The camera slowed down as it zoomed in on Fluttershy's face, Scootaloo's fist connecting with her cheek and snapping her head away. Everything then went back to normal speed, showing Fluttershy's entire body getting knocked off the ground and falling prone down on the canvas to a sliding stop. Fluttershy's jaw slacked as she laid there unconscious.

Since Fluttershy got knocked down three times in one round, the referee got in and delivered her official decision.

" **TKO!"**

 _*Cue Fluttershy's victory theme variant*_

Scootaloo grinned. "Yea-HEAH!" She threw couple of quick jabs before performing a spinning uppercut at the end. "Whoo!"

 _*After the Match/Cue Fluttershy's after-match theme*_

"Superb performance, Scootaloo! That fool never knew what hit her!" Iron Will told Scootaloo, clasping his hands together into a side flex pose, "This is just the beginning, though, so be ready for the next challenge!"

 **Victory by TKO! Finish Time: 0: 54.73 in Round 1**

 **Fight Record: 1-0 (0 KO)**

 **New Rank: Minor #3**

* * *

 **Unused Quotes**

* * *

 _ **Round Intermissions**_

Fluttershy crossed her arms close her stomach, gripping her elbows as she rocked back and forth. "Oohhh… I can't believe Rainbow Dash actually talked me into doing this…"

"I wish I had Angel Bunny and the rest of my animal friends with me. I hope the poor critters aren't getting restless back at the shelter…"

 _ **New Round Begin**_

Fluttershy got up from her stool and took a step forward, raising her fists with a slightly more courageous face, "Hey, you! Let's…" before it quickly faltered, "get this over with…"

 _ **Scootaloo Knockdown by Fluttershy**_

Scootaloo looked down at Scootaloo, still worried. "Please don't hate me!" She continued to watch nervously as the referee counted Scootaloo out.

"Can you stay down? I mean, if you want…"

 _ **Scootaloo Getting Back Up**_

Fluttershy gulped as Scootaloo returned. "Oh no..."

 _ **Fluttershy Victory**_

Fluttershy panted heavily, looking exhausted as she retracted her arm from her last punch. "I-I won?!" Then she looked around, hearing everyone cheer, which made a happy smile grow on her face. "I won! Yay, yay, yay, yay, YAY!" She jumped up and down in jubilee, but a sudden spotlight shined on her. Fluttershy let out a scared "EEEP!" before running away with her face in her gloves, whimpering loudly.

 _ **Iron Will Tips**_

"Animal lover or no, there are times when you gotta be a man instead of a mouse. Or in this case, maybe a woman instead of a wombat? Either way, knock her out!"

"Block to rock, tuck and duck, and dodge from side to side! They can't hit you, whoever said they could lied!"

"Fluttershy hesitates before she goes for her right hook, Scootaloo. Duck it and then give her a _REAL_ reason to be sorry!"

"You can't do much while she's turtling behind those gloves. Maybe a Star Punch will help her come out of her shell."

"It's your time now, Scootaloo! Let's show these folks that you got the skills to pay the bills! … Seriously, the power bill at my gym is about overdue."

"This fool's going to get herself KO'd quick if she keeps her body as stiff as a tree. So knock on wood and ensure that she does! Hahaha!"

 _ **Iron Will unique after-match Defeat**_

"Don't get too worked up about it, kiddo, we're just getting started! C'mon, rematch, REMATCH!"

* * *

 **I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I don't think most of the others will be as long as this one? Maybe? At least the ones where Scootaloo doesn't go to another Circuit. I hope the size wasn't an impairment on your enjoyment, still. But please leave me a review if you can. I like to know how you guys are feeling about this. Furthermore,** **I'm glad I managed to get this done in time. Even though I didn't make a due date, so there's really no "in time" for me.**

 **By the way, what do you think of Fluttershy? If she isn't your cup of tea, there will be more boxers with sparkling personalities for you to enjoy, so don't feel too bad.**

 **Until next Chapter. Arevoir.**


End file.
